


Something In The Shadows

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comfort Sex, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Someone or something is stalking Ianto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In The Shadows

 

**Title: Something In The Shadows**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Someone or something is stalking Ianto  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Tissues my be required.  
 **Rating: pg13**

  
As Ianto crossed the Plass he could have sworn he was being watched, he glanced about him but there was nothing he could see. He was heading to the only coffee shop he trusted to make something that resembled that description, someone had tampered with the coffee machine and Ianto was waiting for the replacement part to arrive.

Walking back to the hub he had that same eerie feeling, he could feel the tiny hairs at the back of his neck stiffen. He stopped in the middle of the Plass, coffee's in hand and scanned the whole area, turning a full 360 degrees on the spot.

Nothing, nada, ziltch. He was beginning to wonder if he was just imagining it, maybe he was getting paranoid. Torchwood could to that to a person he reasoned, he shrugged of the feeling and headed for the tourist office door.

Ianto didn't say anything to the others, he had no proof so there was no point worrying anyone just yet. When he made another coffee run a while later there was no such feeling and he thought no more about it, for now he was just hoping the replacement part arrived sooner rather than later.

That is until the second he exited the coffee shop, he could have sworn he had spotted someone in the shadows of the alleyway across the road, but when he looked again it was obviously empty and no one had exited it. He knew it was a dead end, so his mind must have been playing tricks on him.

Nothing happened to make him feel that way again for the next couple of days, Ianto was just beginning to forget it when it happened again. This time it was as he was arriving for work, Jack had stayed at the hub the night before, expecting a call from the New York branch UNIT so he was alone.

As he got out of his car the feeling came over him of someone watching him, there was something about it he couldn't put his finger on and it was beginning to make him anxious. He drew his gun from under his jacket, holding it low by his side he slowly moved around every inch of the parking garage, frustrated with his search revealed nothing.

His senses told him that whatever it was had gone again now, he holstered his gun and headed for the hub. Enough was enough, it was time to tell Jack, just in case whatever it was, if it was anything, that was stalking him was a threat to Torchwood and not just his wellbeing.

Happy now that the coffee machine was now in working order again, he made coffee for everyone. He placed all five mugs on a tray, handing them over to the other team members before carrying his and Jack's up to Jack's office.

As he entered Jack's office Jack looked up from the paperwork he was reading at smiled at him.

'Is that smile for me or the coffee?' Ianto asked.

'Both.' Jack grinned.

Ianto placed the tray on Jack's desk and kissed him softly on the lips.

'I missed you last night, and this morning when I woke up without your arms around me.' Ianto told him softly.

'I missed you too, we can make up for it tonight.' Jack said against his lips, just before he kissed him back again.

Ianto's expression changed, a crinkle on his brow.

'I keep getting the feeling I'm being watched.'

'I can't take my eyes off of you.' Jack joked, before he realised Ianto was being serious.

'Watched by who?'

'That's just it, I don't know. I get this feeling that there is something, or someone watching me, even the hairs on the back of my neck seem to stand on end, but I can't see anything or anyone.'

'Where, same place every time?'

'The Plass, the parking garage and outside the coffee shop. The time outside the coffee shop I thought I saw someone in the alleyway opposite, but it must have been a trick of the light, there was no one there when I looked again seconds later.'

'Maybe you have a secret admirer?'

'Well, they're beginning to scare the hell out of me, so I hope they give up soon.' Ianto's voice for the first time showing the emotion he was feeling.

'How long has this been going on?'

'About a week or so, on and off.'

'And you waited this long to tell me?'

'I thought I was being paranoid.'

'We'll get Tosh to go through the local CCTV footage for the last week and see of she can spot anything, okay?'

'Yep, part of me is hoping she finds nothing, but on the other hand I'll be feeling very stupid.'

'Better to be safe than sorry.'

After a lingering kiss Ianto headed back down to the main hub and sent Tosh up to see Jack. He spent the whole day fretting about what Tosh might find on that CCTV footage. Jack promised to not tell Tosh that Ianto thought he was being stalked, just that he wanted to know if there was anyone hanging about the place that might threaten the security of Torchwood.

Ianto watched as Tosh made her way up to Jack's office a few hours later, when she came back down again Ianto went straight up there himself, taking coffee as his excuse. He closed the door behind him.

'Anything?' He asked Jack.

'No, nothing Tosh could see, unless they knew exactly where to stand and be out of the sight of the CCTV cameras.'

'That is really reassuring.' Ianto said dryly.

'Don't go anywhere alone as much as possible and if you have to, stay away from dark alleyways and strangers.'

'I'm not a child Jack.'

'I can't win can I? Look, unless this person slips up and shows themselves we're less than, well completely in the dark.'

'I guess.'

For the next week Ianto barely left the hub alone, and there was no sign of his stalker, visable or otherwise. Ianto began to relax again, whoever it was it seemed had got bored and given up. Life went back to normal, that was until a couple of weeks later when a familiar feeling went through him again.

He was getting angry now, whoever this was he was going to find them and give them a lesson they wouldn't forget for a very long time. Ianto entered the hub and headed straight to the archives, trying to plan, with what little information he had, no scratch that, he didn't have any, what he was going to do the next time.

It was another three days before it happened again, Ianto was out getting doughnuts from the bakers for a afternoon snack when he got the same feeling and he caught sight of something out the corner of his eye.

Someone was lurking in a doorway of an abandoned shop, one of those doorways that was set back from the pavement by a few feet. Ianto acted as if he hadn't seen anything, then started walking in that direction, not looking at the doorway as he walked.

As he approached it he spotted a figure out the corner of his eye, hiding in the shadows in the far corner when the failing winter sun couldn't reach. In one movement he drew his gun, dropped the bag with the doughnuts in and had it at the back of the head of the hooded figure in the door way. The person was wearing faded jeans and a black hooded top.

'Who are you and why are you following me?' He demanded as he pressed the gun harder against the head.

The person stayed silent.

'You have tested my patience to the limit over the last month, you have ten seconds till I make you wish you weren't born' Ianto growled through clenched teeth.

The figure slowly raised their hands and turned around slowly, the hood falling low over their face so Ianto could only see their mouth. Ianto grabbed the hood with his free hand and yanked it off their head, his gun dropped to his side as his jaw dropped in shock and confusion.

'Jack?'

'Ianto.'

'What the fuck, why the hell are you following me? You know how much it was freaking me out?'

'Ianto, calm down.'

'Don't tell me to calm down you bastard, what kind of sick game are you playing? And what the hell are you wearing?'

'Ianto please, listen to me, you we're never meant to see me.'

'So I gather.' Ianto snarled and went to walk away.

Jack grabbed his arm and pulled his back, pushing his against the darkened doorway.

'I'm not your Jack, well I am your Jack but not from now, not from this time.'

Future Jack waited as Ianto let it sink in.

'So then, why are you here stalking me?'

'I'm not stalking you, you we're never meant to know I was ever here.'

'Okay, so why are you here?'

'I missed you.'

'Missed me? Oh.'

'In my future you're ... well ... you know, I can't tell you when or how, paradox's and all that, but I just needed to see you again.' A tear slipped down Jack's face.

'Is it long since I ... died?'

'No, only a month or so.'

Tears were falling freely down both their faces now as Ianto pulled future Jack into his embrace.

'I just needed to see you again, I wanted to hold you so badly but I didn't dare show myself.'

Ianto kissed him softly on the lips, lips that he had only kissed a few hours ago.

'How did you get here?'

'Time travel.' Future Jack shrugged. 'I can't do anything that might change things.'

'I know the rules Jack.'

'I should go.'

'Will you come back again?'

'I don't know, maybe. I can't see me ever not missing you, your face, your touch.'

Ianto went quiet for a moment as he made a decision.

'Wait here, don't go yet, promise me?'

Future Jack nodded.

Ianto moved out of earshot and pulled out his mobile phone.

'Jack, I just got a call from my sister, my mums sick, I'll be back tomorrow.'

'Sure, give her my love.'

'Bye Jack.'

'Bye.'

Ianto walked back to the shop doorway, not sure if he would still be there, a little surprised when he was. He took Future Jack's hand and led him through the city, away from any of the CCTV cameras, neither of them said a word till they reached Ianto's flat.

'Ianto?'

Ianto just kissed his softly and led him inside the flat, closing the door behind them he took Future Jack into the bedroom and kissed him tenderly.

'You don't have to do this Ianto.'

'I want to.'

Wordlessly Ianto pulled off Jack's hooded top, then removed his jacket, shirt and tie. He pulled Future Jack down onto the bed, tears running down their faces as they held each other tight, as their kisses grew more and more passionate and demanding.

When Ianto awoke the next morning Future Jack was gone, a note on the coffee table in the living room telling him that he he waited until Ianto had woken he would never had been able to leave and that was something he couldn't do.

He wrote how happy he was, that he didn't know if he could ever risk coming back again, leaving this time had been so hard and that Ianto should never, ever tell his Jack what had happened. There was no fear of that, Ianto was keeping this to himself till the day he died, whenever that was.

He couldn't stop the tears falling down his face again, for himself, for Jack. Knowing how badly losing him was going to affect Jack in the future was a burden he was going to have to bear on his own.

The End.


End file.
